June the Cat
June is a sweet, silly, and goofy, but crazy cat Early Life June lives with her dad. Her parents were divorce since she was 7 years old. Her dad treats June like a bunny. But her dad got remarried of a mean woman name Grace. June got a red Chaos Emerald for her birthday. Meeting Sonic While June is getting fish for her dad, she saw Sonic the Hedgehog running away from Amy. So June told Sonic to come here so Amy couldn't find him. Sonic saw a Chaos Emerald and told her to give it to him, but June told him no until she joins his team from her mean step-mother. Sonic agreed. She will give Sonic the emerald when he will go to Super Sonic. Voice She is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove Theme Unbreakable- Main Theme Movies she appears in﻿ Sonic's Adventures of the Grimm Fairy Tales Classics. Sonic's Journey on Noah's Ark Sonic's Adventures of Rio Sonic Storm Adventures of Rango Sonic's Adventures of Sky High Sonic's Final Destination 5 Nancy's Sickness Sonic's Adventures of My Babysitter's a Vampire Sonic the Hedgehog meets Felix the Cat Sonic The Hedgehog & The Tower of Heaven The Dad Arrives Molly finds Shadow's Secret The Hedgehog Who Didn't Remember Anything Annie the Aura Whisper of the Forest is Here A Star is Born Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Hotel Translvania Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Version) Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Sonic Storm Adventure of Super 8 Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor Julie the Hedgehog Thief Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction Sonic meets Zoolander Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet Lil' Gideon Julie gets Tested Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion Gideon Returns Sonic vs. Matilda Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent Dipper and Mabel meets Wreck-It Ralph Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker﻿ Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Evolution Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Awakening Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore Trivia *June is very sassy and cool *June and Nancy are best friends since they met *June thinks Sonic is chicken *June can sing *June always mistaken things *June may have a little crush on Thomas *June is attracted by Puss's sad eyes *June is a Love Doctor, a Joke Doctor and a Music Doctor *June has a friend name Johnathan (Hotel Transelvania)﻿ *June might be a tomboy *June's real name is Barnaby Category:Custom Characters Category:Animal Category:Hero Category:Comedy Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Dracoknight545